Falling Into Destiny
by rattychipmunk
Summary: Kizzy is suddenly transported through time and lands in 1998 on Thames Bridge, where she saves the life of a man with a phone in his mouth, about to fall off the side. As she discovers she is unable to return, she tries to find out why she's there...
1. White Light

I don't own any of the characters or anything, apart from my OC, Kizzy. I hope you enjoy it.

Kizzy's POV

I NEVER remembered my dreams. Ever. But this one I had last night, well, it almost could have been complete reality. There was an old man talking to me, telling me to pack my essentials because I was 'going on a trip'. Now, for the simple reason that I don't ever remember my dreams, I believed him. I thought to myself, "This must be a sign or something". So there I was, sitting outside the church in the village on the oldest bench in the world, with a messenger bag with a few clothes, my iPod, mobile phone and their respective chargers, my latest three wage packets and a few other necessities. He said, the bloke in my dream I mean, to be here, sitting on this bench, at exactly 12.05pm on Saturday 2 July 2011. At 12.04 my stomach was twisting itself into unbearable knots. "What am I doing? This is madness!" I muttered to myself under my breath. And that's when it happened.

I was surrounded by light. I couldn't see anything, I didn't even know which way up I was. I couldn't feel any of my body, I could hardly even think. And as soon as it had begun, it was over. I fell to the ground and felt a rough tarmac under my hands, definitely different to the freshly cut grass of the churchyard I'd just been sitting in. I was in the middle of the flaming road! Rushing to get out of the way of the oncoming traffic, I bumped against a wall, and stumbled to the ground once again. It was dark, clearly it had taken me longer than it seemed to get wherever this was. I stood gingerly up, swaying slightly with dizziness until focusing on what was on the other side of the wall: water, just a mass of rushing water. I was standing on a bridge. Some distance away from me, a man in a woolly hat was hanging _off_ the bridge. Now he didn't look like somebody that wanted to end it all. He looked more like somebody who had just got into a really awkward and problematic situation and if asked about it, he would probably say "It's a long story" Still, he clearly needed a hand.

I took off running, and I could see that the hand he was depending on was slipping from the lamp-post. I didn't know if I had could get there I time, but I knew I had to keep going. I got closer, and could hear a phone ringing, but I ignored it, not stopping to think what a phone was doing on a bridge and ringing in an old fashioned way. Just as his he could hold on no longer, I reached him, grabbing his arm and yanking him back over the side of the bridge. There was muffled groan and a clattering of something metallic and I found myself pinned to the ground (I've got a feeling the ground here likes me) underneath something heavy, something which groaned again and picked itself up. The bridge-hanging guy. "Thanks" he said. Well, he tried to say thanks anyway, but his words were hindered a bit by the fact that he had what looked like a TV remote control in his mouth. When he took it out, it became apparent that it was a large phone, the very one I had heard ringing. I said "You gonna answer that?" "Oh, yeah." He said in a confused but clearly kind voice, with a London accent. He pressed a button on the phone and put it to his ear, wincing a bit when somebody could be heard shouting down the other end. They certainly had a loud voice, even I could hear them! The guy was saying "no, it's fine, I've got them, yes, no, what? Jesus, you've got to be kidding! I'm coming back".

I just stared at him. "Care to explain?"

"It's a long story" he replied. Sometimes I am too good at predicting people. He must have registered my unconvinced look, because he went on to say "No, really long. Long as in there was a debt, a fight, a burglary, a raid, an ambush, lots of drink, a shoot-out, blackmailing, confusion, and trying to keep all that quiet ended up with me hanging off Thames Bridge with a phone in my mouth" I just gaped at him. "You're right, that does sound like a long story. I'd like to hear it." I managed to say once I had recovered from shock. What came over me, I really don't know. I don't talk to strangers, I don't get involved with wrongdoing, but somehow I was almost enchanted by this man and his story. So I decided to be bold and say "Hey, I just saved your life, I at least deserve to hear why I had to do it."

"Yeah, right, course you do. Sorry, I'm just a bit touchy. Just saved, what I now know is a few thousand quid's worth of stuff, from a watery grave"

"You're not worth a few thousand quid. And I saved you, if I remember rightly."

"Ha ha, very funny. I mean this" and he pointed to a long item wrapped in a blanket sitting on the floor next to him. "Although I guess we both get credit for saving them". He grinned at me, and I smiled back. I liked this guy. "Hang on, did you say _Thames Bridge_?" I suddenly realised what he had said a minute ago.

"Yep, Thames Bridge. Had a bit too much to drink?"

"Gosh no, I just, well, didn't know I was in London…" I admitted, feeling very stupid.

He looked at me like I was mad. Then he seemed to gather himself and said "You do now! I'm Tom by the way"

"Nice to meet you Tom. I'm Kizzy"

"That's an, uh, unusual name. Foreign is it?"

"Nope. I'm not from London, but I'm still English"

"Well," he said, still amused, "I'd better be getting back to my friends. They'll be wondering where I am. Want a lift?" he gestured to his car nearby, an vintage looking thing.

I was unsure, but my gut instinct told me I could trust Tom. I agreed "Sure, I'll go wherever you're going. I've got nowhere to be particularly" The guy in my dream had not been very specific when it came to the details of my trip, so I thought I'd just go with the flow. What was wrong with me? I usually liked to plan things!

"Ok then," he said cheerily. "Off we go to JD's!" And with that, things took a turn for the worse. He turned around, picked up the long item in the blanket and swung it onto his shoulder. I saw it coming towards my head for a second, and then I knew nothing but blackness.

TO BE CONTINUED…!

Please review and tell me if you like it!


	2. Sense Of Humour

AN: Another chapter… But I have had no reviews; no story alerts and I am unsure whether to continue. I have had several hits and I hope that those people will start to review. I would mean a lot to me, seeing as I am very proud of this.

**Tom's POV**

Oh, damn it! What had I done? The girl saves my life, and I repay her by knocking her out with the guns! Admittedly, it was an accident, but I don't think she will be too amused when she wakes up. If she wakes up… Oh God! With all the stuff that had happened over the past few days, I thought the worst and knelt down to check her pulse. Thank God. At least she's alive.

But that was a problem. What do I do with her? I can't just leave her here lying on the pavement, and I couldn't stay here either, some copper would probably think I'd attacked her, not to mention the guys are still wondering where I am. Oh heck, what alternative do I have?

I hurried over to the car and put the guns in the boot, and returned to Kizzy. I felt awful. She was going to have one hell of a headache. I scooped her gently up and put her in the passenger seat. After clipping her seatbelt on, I got in myself and drove off. What was I DOING? This was pretty much kidnapping! Then I remembered, she had accepted a lift from me anyway, so I wasn't really doing anything wrong. I took a deep breath and glanced over at her. Her head was resting against the window and she could have been asleep. I frowned and concentrated on driving. I was sure the guys would help me look after her. They did owe me after all, especially Eddy.

**Kizzy's POV**

I heard a faint groan and screwed up my eyes. A horrible ache hit my head and I realised the groan was probably me. What had happened? I opened my eyes slowly and saw a rush of traffic. I wasn't in the middle of the road again was I? No, I was sitting down on a chair.

"Oh, thank God. You're awake. How are you feeling? Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, and I didn't know what to do, so I was taking you to JDs, cause I couldn't just leave you there but I didn't want to kidnap anybody but then I remembered that you said you wanted a lift so I thought-"

I turned my head in the direction of the gabbling voice and saw a man driving. Who was it? I recognised him… Ah yes. It all came back to me. The white light, saving his life, talking to him, finding out his name, accepting the offer of a lift to somewhere called JDs, the mysterious package…

"Tom?" I tried to make sense of the situation.

"You remember my name? Well, that's a start. No sign of amnesia then?"

"Huh? What the hell happened to me?" I said groggily.

"Ah, well, yes. I sort of, accidentally knocked you out" He glanced at me, his eyes full of guilt and shame. "I'm sorry. I just swung the guns round and whacked you, I really didn't mean to." He started to babble again, clearly feeling very awkward about rendering me unconscious.

"Guns? What guns? I don't remember any-"

"Shit" he exclaimed. I stared at him. I wasn't a fan of bad language. "Sorry" he said quickly, sensing my disapproval. "I mean, bother. I didn't want to say about the guns… Nobody is supposed to know we have them"

"Why? Stolen are they?" I joked, laughing at my own witticism.

He looked at me with a not-a-laughing-matter expression. "Oh, they really are stolen? Good guess on my part I suppose. So, who did you steal them from? Don't worry, I won't tell anybody" I grinned at him, he seemed on edge and I wanted to reassure him. I wasn't angry about him knocking me out, I believed him that it was an accident.

"I bought them, for a matter of fact. Seventy saucepan lid each they cost me!

"Saucepan lid?" I was puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, forgot you're not from round here. It's rhyming slang for quid. So anyway, the guy who I bought them from bought them from some guys who stole them from a mansion. So technically, I've bought stolen goods. That's not the problem really; I've sold enough of them. It's the case they're related to that's going to cause problems if the cops find us with 'em"

"I presume this 'case' is nothing to do with packing to go on holiday? It's the mysterious story you have yet to tell me, I gather."

"Got it in one. Although, it wasn't just me. My mates Bacon, Eddy and Soap were in on it. We weren't the bad guys though."

I chuckled "No, you would make _rubbish_ bad guys!"

He looked at me for the second time since I woke up in his passenger seat. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess we would."

There was a small silence, and then he said "We're here. You feeling ok?"

"Yep, I'm fine, I've just got this most peculiar headache. Can't _imagine_ where I got it…" He laughed. I think I had grown to like Tom, he had the same sense of humour as me.

He got out the car and jogged round to my side as I was getting out. I stumbled out and was on my way to the ground for a fourth time tonight (or today, or whenever it was) when he caught me and stopped me from falling. "Woah, steady there. Don't want to end up in the floor again" has said as he smiled at me.

"Yep, um, well, I think I'm ok now" His hands were still around my waist. His eyes flickered downwards and moved back and I felt a warmth where his hands had been. I shook my head to clear my mind and followed him into the bar.

TO BE CONTINUED…!

Next time: Kizzy meets the other guys, and Bacon has something to ask Tom.

Please review if you're reading this! It won't take long, please just click that little button, leave some comments and make my day!


	3. Oddly Confident

Chapter three! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I was worried this wasn't going to be read! And I particularly liked GermanGirl92's review, as seeing as you don't have an account, here's my reply.

_Hallo! Danke sch__ö__n fur deine Beitrag! Ich habe Deutsch in die Schule gelernt, aber habe ich nicht fur eine Jahr gelernt. Deine Englisch ist sehr gut! Meine Deutsch ist nicht sehr gut, aber werde ich versuchen! Ich bin froh, dass du meine Geschichte toll gefunden._

_Von Zoë :)_

Ok, there is going to be a bit of swearing in this story, nothing too bad as I don't like it, but I have to be true to the characters and the feel of the story.

Anyway, on with the chapter, please keep reviewing, and recommend this to everyone!

….

**Kizzy's POV**

We walked into the bar and the first thing I noticed was that it was almost empty. Maybe it was later than I thought. I turned to Tom "Why are we here then?" Before he could answer, another voice rang out across the room.

"Tom! Oh, thank god you're back! You've got them haven't you?" the man lowered his voice and looked around before clarifying "The guns"

"Yes, yes, they're in the boot, don't worry Bacon. Although it's quite lucky we do have them. In fact, I'm lucky not to be at the bottom of the Thames." He wasn't wrong. A flush of pride filled me as it sunk in that I had actually saved this man's life.

"What ARE you talking about? Look, explain to us all yeah?" He suddenly noticed me. "Hang on, is _she_ with _you_?"

I decided to speak up. "SHE has a name, and it's Kizzy. Nice to meet you, man-named-after-a-bit-of-dead-pig." I hadn't taken to this man as quickly as I had Tom. He was about to answer back when another man seemed to appear out of thin air behind him. He was slim with short-ish brown hair, whereas Bacon (that couldn't be his real name!) was broader and was practically bald, his hair had been cropped that close. "Bacon, don't be rude." The newcomer turned to me. "Ignore him, he's a tosser. Come on, poor old Soap's sitting by himself drooling over that book."

A man over at one of the tables with curly black hair called out "Heard that!" Which, if I remembered correctly, made this other man Eddy. Well at least I had been acquainted, even if it was a bit of a haphazard introduction. Tom wasn't saying much, he was just rolling his eyes. I looked at him searchingly and he muttered "Are you going to come and sit with us?" Of course I was. I wasn't letting him out of my sight any time soon.

When we'd all collapsed at the table (literally for Tom, he seemed to have tripped over his own feet, at which he looked very embarrassed) I decided to announce my presence properly. "Well, I hear you've been involved in an interesting chain of events lately." They all gaped at me, before turning their heads to look accusingly at Tom, who shrank back in his seat.

"Guys…" he began.

"No, don't blame him. He was hanging off Thames Bridge, apparently, half eating his mobile phone with some stolen guns in one hand and the other hand clinging on for dear life. He was about to go splash before I pulled him back." If it was possible, they gawped at me even more. "Tom then kindly gave me a lift, as I was, shall we say stranded, and gave me a brief summary of what on Earth had led him to such a predicament." I decided to leave the bit about being clonked over the head out, seeing as Tom already looked uncomfortable enough. "Now, seeing as this is a bar, I'm going to get a drink." And with that oddly confident speech at its end, I got up and walked to the bar, wondering how I had got myself into this. Maybe I was still dreaming. I pinched the back of my hand. Nope, definitely awake. Owww.

**Tom's POV**

Wow. She was feisty. The guys were speechless for once in their lives. I decided I quite liked it. Until Bacon found his voice that was. "She's a little firecracker isn't she? Where did you find her?"

"Well, seeing as she yanked me from my death, I found her pinned underneath me as I fell down."

"Well well well, now I am jealous! I plan to have her in that position myself, if you know what I mean!" He winked at me knowingly. I found myself getting angry. I clenched my fists under the table. The thought of him even looking at her the wrong way made my blood bubble under my skin. I had no right to feel like that. Maybe I just felt protective; she had saved my life after all. And I knew what Bacon was like - he wasn't one for settling down. When it came to relationships, he wanted a bit of fun, and then the girl was dumped when he got bored. I'd seen it countless times, and always felt awful. You just didn't treat women like that. Bacon was a good mate though, just not anyone you'd want in a three mile radius of you if you were female.

I glanced over at the bar, she was chatting with JD, who seemed a bit happier now his bar was in the clear. I guess the fact that a beautiful girl was talking to him helped as well. Hang on, did I just think that? I needed to keep myself in check. I didn't want to scare her off by starting to fancy her.

"Tom, mate, are you there?" Eddy.

"I think he's pissed because I just suggested making a move on Kizzy. She's hot, don't you think Ed?"

Eddy shrugged "Yeah, but-" he lowered his voice so I couldn't hear.

Bacon smiled. "Is that right then fat man? **You** fancy her? Well, disappointed as I am to not be able to have a crack at her myself, I'm glad you've finally set your eyes on someone. I was starting to think you were a bender!"

I stared at him in disbelief. "I am not gay. I'm choosy!" It was true, I wasn't like Bacon. Sure I liked to look, but anyone to get involved with, they had to have the whole package, that 'x factor' as some people say. And I think Kizzy has that. God I am in trouble. Especially as she was coming back to the table just then.

**Kizzy's POV**

I said hi to the barman, who introduced himself as JD, the owner and also "that idiot's father" looking over at the table I had come from.

"Which idiot?" I enquired. He laughed at this.

"Eddy. I'm Eddy's dad. Something I regret from time to time. Especially" he said exasperatedly, "when he puts my bar in danger." I guessed this was something to do with recent events, but I didn't question him any further. I asked for a pint of blackcurrant cordial, which he served with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't drink. Hate the stuff." After all, a twenty two year old ordering a soft drink at a London bar late on a Saturday night was probably one of the oddest things ever to happen. "Not to mention what it does to you. It's a toxin you know. I'd rather not pour poisonous substances into my body" I continued brightly, aware I was announcing my disgust for his livelihood.

He chuckled and said "You're probably very wise. Good luck convincing those goons though." He gestured to the table.

"They're not all goons. Tom seems quite nice. It's him I met first; he's introduced me to the others. Bacon seems a bit goon-like, but Eddy seems alright and Soap hasn't said much yet. I'll update you on my opinions later"

"I'll hold you to that" he grinned as I picked up my drink and turned back to the table. This was turning into an interesting night.

I sat down. "Bit quiet for a Saturday night isn't it?" I asked Tom, who seemed a bit flustered. I presumed the others had been grilling him about how much he'd told me about the mysterious 'case'. "Saturday?" he looked puzzled. "It's Thursday" Thursday? I had been travelling a long time! But how? That's another thing I had to get to the bottom of: how I got here in the first place, and why.

"When Thursday?" I asked stupidly. I hadn't thought that through before I spoke. Luckily he seemed to know what I meant.

"Thursday the second of July. Seriously Kizzy, are you alright? How can you not know what month it is?" he said warily, a concerned look on his face,

That wasn't right "No Tom, the second of July is a Saturday. Well, at least it was this morning! What's the real date?" Suddenly the date had become so important, but I didn't know why.

"The real date? This is the real date." He looked really worried now "Thursday the second of July, 1998."

And that's when he mouthful of blackcurrant cordial I had just sipped found itself all over Tom's shirt.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please review, it means the world to me! I won't update until I get at least five more reviews, I want them so badly. So if you want more, tell me in a review :D


	4. Trick Question

Chapter four up a day after, even without five more reviews! You've got GermanGirl92 to thank for that, and yes_, _you should register! Then I can talk to you directly!

So, what's going to happen now?

…

**Kizzy's POV**

1998? I was in NINETEEN NINETY EIGHT? That couldn't even be possible. But to be honest, I had seen enough weird stuff tonight to consider the fact that I'd travelled in time. I had gone back exactly 13 years into the past. Because that's clearly normal. I suddenly landed back on Earth and realised I had spat my drink all over Tom. Well, not as much as I thought, but he was looking at me like I had just broken out of a straightjacket and was coming at him with a machete. "Oh god, sorry Tom!" I grabbed a serviette from the table and waved it about uselessly while I tried to make up and excuse. The others were staring at me in a similar fashion. "It must have gone down the wrong hole" I stuttered unconvincingly, as least it sounded unconvincing to me. Then again I was also freaking out about being most likely stuck in the past.

"It's alright Kizzy, really, look it's only a tiny bit, most of it went on the table. This needed washing anyway", he grinned, clearly trying to make me feel better about my shame. Bacon chipped in "Well it does now!" which really didn't help.

"Shut up you idiot, can't you see it was an accident? I remember that time you chucked up on my new shoes, and that was your fault for drinking about a pint of whiskey. Give her a break." Eddy came to my defence. He seemed alright, whatever his dad said. Though I did still have to hear the whole story, which was beginning to intrigue me more and more.

"Yeah, look it's fine, honestly. Don't beat yourself up." That was Tom. He smiled at me, and it melted a little bit of my heart. He only seemed to use half his mouth when he smiled like that, it was fascinating, and just a tad gorgeous. I shook my head briefly. "Look, I'm going to get off now anyway, I've had enough excitement for one night" he said as he stood up, the smile fading but his eyes still sparkling with kindness. The look on my face must have told him I felt exactly the same - far too much excitement. "Look, if you've got nowhere to stay…" he began, glancing down ad the floor and shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, "I mean, if you have, that's great, and it's probably none of my business…" He was rambling again.

"No, I was, um, brought here rather suddenly. I'm not sure why, and I have no idea what I'm going to do now." I gave him an 'I'll explain later' look.

"Oh, ok then, well, if you want, I've got a spare room, if you wanted to stay there" he muttered, maybe so the others couldn't hear.

"Yeah, that would be great" I replied.

….

**Tom's POV**

I didn't know what the matter was, but that drink certainly hadn't 'gone down the wrong hole'. She had reacted to today's date. She was acting oddly. But I decided to brush it aside for the moment and offer her a place at mine, if she wanted it. I felt unsure about asking her, but it was pretty clear, at least I thought it was, that she hadn't got anywhere to stay, seeing as she had a large bag with her and wasn't from around here. I was right; luckily, she wasn't staying with a boyfriend or anything. Though I guess if she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't be here with us.

Pretty soon we were on our way back to mine. She was oddly quiet, seemed deep in thought, so I decided to disturb her, thoughtless as I am. She didn't seem to mind though. "So, why did you really spit your drink out all over the pub?" I wasn't one for beating around the bush, usually that is. She seemed to seriously consider how to answer my question for a moment, then probably realising I would rumble her again if she fibbed, she said "I'm from the future."

"You're from the WHAT?" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen that one coming!

"Well, I was born on the 16th of August 1989. But do I look like a nine year old?"

Was that a trick question? "Well, no, but how on Earth were you born in 1989 then?"

"I told you," she said slowly, seemingly testing how I was taking this revelation "I woke up this morning and it was the second of July, 2011."

"But, how? How did you get here then? Are you an alien? Robot? Both?" I'd seen enough films. Just not the one I seemed to currently be a part of. I didn't know how to react to this.

I pulled up outside my flat, and turned to her as she said "Neither! I'm a normal human. I had this dream, some old guy telling me I was 'going on a trip', and to pack stuff and prepare." She pointed to her bag. "And then this white light engulfed me and I landed in the middle of the road, and a few moments later I met you. And you know what happened after that." She looked at me, deadly serious. And you know what? I completely believed her. But I still wanted to know more…

**Kizzy's POV**

"Prove it" Tom said bluntly, raising his eyebrows. Oh gosh, how was I supposed to do that? I could tell him about the future, but he wouldn't know I was telling the truth! I couldn't even believe he'd taken it so well, and I was glad I'd told him. It was like now my problem was shared, and I had a proper friend who understood, and who would help me figure this out. But what could I do to prove… YES!

I reached for my bag and said "Can we go inside first?"

"Sure, yeah…" he broke his stare and got out of the car. I jumped out and walked round to the front door as he opened it, walking up the stairs to a flat over a greengrocer's shop. He flicked the switch and revealed a small but cosy living room. "Sit down" he invited, gesturing to an armchair. I sat down quickly and started to rummage in my bag. I pulled out my iPod, my phone and a receipt for Morrison's that had fallen out of my purse.

"Look at the date" I said handing him the receipt, while I flicked through my iPod Touch.

"June 2011" he said, staring at the crumpled bit of paper like it was written in binary code.

"Yep. And see this?" I showed him the device in my other hand "That's my mobile phone." He seemed amazed by that too. I guess I hadn't realised just how much technology had moved on in the past decade and a bit. I scrolled through my iPod and pressed play.

"Don't tell me, futuristic music?"

"No, it's a video. You know Doctor Who?" I asked.

"Yeah, it finished though. They got fed up of it and it got cancelled a couple of years ago. Pity, I used to like it." I was unsure where this was going.

"Look. This is the first episode of the first series. Of the NEW series. They bring it back in 2005." The title music was playing and Tom stared in amazement at the little picture on the screen.

"You've GOT to be KIDDING ME? That's a flipping long time to wait!" We looked at each other for a moment, eyes locked in some inexplicable state of being, before both bursting out laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please review, it actually makes my day. And now I'm serious, no update until five more reviews!


	5. Update

Okay, so I know I haven't updated anything in ages. Literally, ages. But I have a good reason. Two actually.

One, I've been doing my A Levels and been through the incredibly tough process of leaving the school that has been my home for the last seven years of my life.

But secondly, my other writing has taken up a lot of my spare time, as I now have my first novel available for Amazon Kindle. It's also available for the Kindle app if you have an Apple or Android device, so I'm asking you as a fellow writer, please will you buy my book? It's called Welcome To My Sorry Excuse For A Life, and you will be able to find it on Amazon just by typing that (obviously, I can't do links on FanFiction) or you can type my name, Zoe Badder, in and that will find it too.

If you type my name in, you will also find my new book of poetry, Growing Up. So this is a message to all my loyal readers and reviewers to say please support me as I try to break into the writing world. I will attempt to update my stories when I can, but I am now busy with work and writing my sequel, as well as promoting my new releases.

So, please download both my books, and give them a read. The blurb for my book is here:

Aqua Green, fourteen - that's just a few basics about me. Another thing you NEED to know is that NOTHING ever runs smoothly for me! My mum's just invaded my school, my sister is a MASSIVE pain, I have a BEAVER for a brother (well, practically) and I am TOTALLY in love with a guy who is TOTALLY out of my league! What's a girl to do? Well, plenty. A bit of good, a selection of bad, and a bucketful of downright embarrassing (don't even mention the sun lounger and the swimming pool!) as you will find out in my diary of terrible and hilarious truths.

And my poetry book is a collection of poems that come straight from the depths of my heart.

I hope you enjoy reading my book, and please give it a good review on Amazon to hopefully encourage a publisher to finally accept it and to get my book into print.

Sorry this wasn't an update as such, but I guess you could say it's an update on my life instead!

Oh, and also, I've got an official Facebook page - Zoe Badder - so you could go and give that a 'like' as well if you would :)

Thank you to you all, and you know I still love you all for reading and reviewing.

Ratty (Zoe) xxxxxx


	6. Fascination And Bacon

I can say nothing but 'sorry' for the disgusting delay in updating. But here it is now - chapter five!

**Kizzy's POV**

I woke up the next day and stretched my aching muscles out. This bed wasn't the most comfortable. But it was a bed, and I was grateful for that. I was in 1998 and staying with some guy I'd just met - Tom. I liked him… maybe a little bit too much. Never mind, I'd just keep the fact I kind of fancied him well hidden. I sat up and looked around. I'd gone to sleep in my clothes, my jacket and bag dumped on the floor next to the bed. Not long after we'd got home, I'd gone to Tom's spare room and obviously fallen straight to sleep. Time travel, saving lives and meeting new people was exhausting!

I hopped out of bed. The room was still dark, but I could see sunlight behind the thick curtain that covered the window. I could hear voices nearby, so I grabbed my bag, slipped quietly out of the door and crept to the bathroom. When I'd finished and got changed into a pair of blue jeans, a white strappy top and an open red checked shirt, I took a breath and walked towards the kitchen/lounge area of the flat.

"Oooh, mornin'!" That was Bacon. The four lads were sat around on the old settees, and Tom immediately stood up.

"Hi," I replied, still wary of Bacon.

"Sleep well?" Tom asked, walking towards the kitchen. Soap muttered something to Bacon and he laughed. I ignored them.

"Yeah, alright thanks." I smiled at Tom and he looked at me for a second, before speaking again. "Food? Want anything? I'm making bacon sarnies if you want one?"

I nodded. "Yes please."

"Oi Tom, you never make bacon sarnies for us normally? Summat wrong with you?" Eddy remarked, grinning knowingly. Tom didn't bat an eyelid.

"Well, if you don't want one Eddy, you don't have to have one, do you?" Tom said in his Cockney accent.

"Wasn't saying that mate, I'll have one. You will too, won't you lads?"

Soap and Bacon muttered in agreement. I rolled my eyes. I wondered how I was going to cope with these four. Then again, I didn't know how long I'd be staying with them. Suddenly, a thought came into my head. I joined Tom in the kitchen and spoke to him quietly. I didn't want the others to hear anything about time travel yet.

"I think I know why I ended up here," I whispered.

"Well yeah, I brought you, in the car, remember? Don't tell me the amnesia's setting in with a delay r something?" Tom said.

"No, I mean the whole," I looked round at the others, who quickly looked away from watching us, "time travel thing. I think I know why I came back in time."

"Why's that then?" Tom said, raising an eyebrow.

"To save your life of course. I arrived at the exact right place at the exact right time and now look, I'm here with you guys. I'm thinking I was, I dunno… that I was _meant_ to be here."

Tom grinned. "So, you gonna stick around then?"

I grinned back at him. "If you'll have me."

Tom smiled again. "Course." He turned back to the hob and started cooking, and I went and crashed down onto the settee next to Soap.

"So, Soap, you haven't said much."

"What do you want me to say?" he replied, looking at me quizzically.

"I don't know, just trying to make conversation. Anyway, I suppose it's better than talking like Bacon."

"Oi, I 'eard that!" Bacon said from the opposite settee

"You were supposed to," I said cheekily, grinning at Eddy as he stifled a laugh. Bacon huffed and sat back in his seat.

"So, where are you from then?" Eddy asked me, leaning forward in his armchair and looking at me intently.

"No, not yet, you've got to tell me your story first. Tom promised." The three exchanged looks, and Tom spoke.

"I did. Come on lads, you tell her. I'm busy."

**Tom's POV**

Soap, Bacon and Eddy told her the whole story, start to finish. I brought the food over as they were telling her about finding the remains of the shootout in Eddy and Bacon's place. Her face was horrified, but I saw a glimpse of something else - fascination. I could tell she'd fit in well with our group - she gave as good back to Bacon, attempted to get Soap to talk normally, got on with Eddy and had the same sense of humour as me. I had to admit, I was a little bit in love with her already. I looked round at the others as they told the story of the past week. I hoped to God none of them set their sight on her and succeeded. I knew Bacon was going to have a crack any time soon, but I thought she'd have enough sense to knock him back. Besides, she didn't seem to like him that much. I worried about Eddy though - he usually got all the girls and she seemed to like him as well. She laughed at something he said and jealously bubbled up in my stomach. I had it bad.

**Kizzy's POV**

Gosh these four had been through a lot in the past few days! I felt sorry for them - even if they were sold stolen goods and cheated at cards, they seemed like decent people who wouldn't actually hurt anybody. I figured these guys would make good mates. I wanted to become one of the lads, but the way we were all talking over our bacon butties told me they'd already accepted me.

I looked over at Tom. He glanced quickly away from me, and I wondered. Did he have a bit of a thing for me too? I couldn't deny that I fancied him, and I liked him as a person too. I started to daydream about the possibility of us getting together, but I was stopped in my tracks.

"So now you know about us, tell us about you," said Soap bluntly.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" I said, looking round at the group. I didn't expect any questions from Tom, since we'd shared a lot already, but the others seemed to be thinking hard of things to ask me. Bacon was first.

"Got a man in your life?"

I rolled my eyes and answered flippantly. "Well, I've got four now, haven't I?" I said, gesturing round at the four of them.

"You know what I mean…" he replied. The others looked at me, eager to hear my answer.

"Nope. Never had actually," I answered honestly.

"Never? God, you don't know what you've been missing!" said Bacon with a wink. I pulled a face. "What? Are you into girls or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm straight. Just never had a boyfriend, that's all. Not a crime is it?"

"It is when you look like that," Bacon said. "Go on, I'd love to be first date."

It took a minute to register what he'd said. "Are you asking me out, Bacon?"

He laughed. "You betcha."

The others remained silent. The room had suddenly become tense as everyone awaited my reply. Eddy was holding his sandwich in mid-air, his mouth open as he looked at me, and Soap was looking at me with mild interest. Tom was staring intently between Bacon and me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry. You're not really my type."

A flash of disappointment crossed Bacon's face, before he replaced it with an expression of bravado. "Ah, well never mind. Plenty more fish, as they say."

I was relieved - I didn't want to damage my new-fund friendship with these guys, and as I glanced at Tom out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a similar expression of relief on his face too.

Next Time: Kizzy gets a job in Tom's shop, and Eddy makes a discovery.


	7. Nothing Untoward

Look at that, two updates in the space of 24 hours! Does that make up for the previous delay? Probably not, but I can try.

**Kizzy's POV**

The rest of that day we didn't do a lot. The boys showed me around London a bit, well, their usual haunts in London anyway; we didn't exactly go sightseeing. Bacon had started being less suggestive - hopefully he'd got the message that I wasn't interested. Nobody mentioned the fact he'd asked me out again, which I was grateful for. It was awkward, especially when the person I'd rather have been asking was standing right there. I shook my head to clear it. I didn't need to get weighed down in my developing feelings for Tom. I had to adjust to a new time period. I know it wasn't exactly the Stone Age, but it was different enough. My phone had no signal - I guess ASDA mobile hadn't been invented yet! Tom had given me one, which didn't text or do anything else, but it served the purpose of a telephone. He said it was 'spare stock from his shop', which I doubted was the most legal thing ever, but I found myself not minding. He'd given me a place to live after all.

That night, we were back in JD's bar. The lads sat at their usual table and I took a seat next to Tom, smiling internally. "Right, first rounds on me," I said quickly, getting up and walking towards the bar. JD stood behind it, laughing silently.

"I see you've become one of them," he said.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment!" I replied, laughing as well. "The usual for the lads, and a coke for me please."

"No problem," he replied, getting four glasses out and starting to prepare the drinks. "So, you promised an update on your opinions. Well?" he enquired.

"Well, Eddy's a laugh, Soap still hasn't said a great deal but he seems more serious than the rest, and Bacon asked me out."

JD didn't seem surprised. "Took longer than I expected. Usually he'll ask the first night. Silly beggar. Never stays with 'em long though, even if they do say yes. You said no I assume?"

I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked.

He smiled. "You seem like you've got a bit of sense in your 'ead. Enough to see he's not boyfriend material anyway. Idiot. He'll never settle down if 'e carries on like that. Still, suppose 'e's happy."

"Yeah," I said, shrugging.

"What about Tom?"

"What about him?" I said, instantly alert. I didn't want to give anything away.

"You never mentioned him, you know, when you said what you thought."

I breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "Oh, yeah, Tom's great, we get on really well," I said nonchalantly. "He's letting me stay with him too. Got nowhere else to go."

"I won't ask," said JD, handing over our drinks. I smiled in thanks and walked over to the guys again, putting the drinks down in front of each of them.

"Ooh, that's fancy isn't it Ed?" said Bacon. "Getting our drinks delivered directly to us rather than just dumped in the middle of the table? Good job you're not a waitress eh Ed? You'd never get any tips!"

Tom laughed "Yeah, plus he wouldn't suit the skirt!"

"You know it's not wise to wear a skirt as a waitress," I remarked matter-of-factly. "You spill something, it goes on your legs rather than your trousers, and if it's hot that's even worse. The tight ones are hard to move in, and the floaty ones can be an invitation for men to have a peek when you bend over. No, trousers are much more suitable. Plus wearing a skirt limits your choice of shoes - and shoes are the most important thing when you're on your feet all day." I finished my speech and realised all four guys were staring at me as though I was an alien. Surprisingly, Soap was the first to break the silence.

"Wow, so much we never knew, eh lads?" The others laughed, and I continued.

"I wouldn't want to be a waitress again. Although I'll have to find a job if I'm sticking around here." I had no way of getting back, well, not that I knew of, so I had to start earning my keep.

"I can get you a job if you like." I looked at Tom, suspicious. What did he have in mind? "No no, nothing untoward, I mean, it's just working in my shop, it's not much, but if you want…"

I beamed at him. "That would be great," I said honestly. I didn't need much right now.

…..

The next day, I woke up to hear arguing. I crawled out of bed sleepily and opened the door a crack. Eddy was whining at Tom about having nowhere to live. I crept out the room and saw Tom leaning casually on the kitchen counter, and Eddy had his back to me. Tom spotted me and grinned slightly, and my heart jumped a little in my chest. Eddy hadn't noticed me yet.

"Look Tom, our place was full of bodies; we just had to leave it! It's all smashed up and covered in blood!"

"Well I can't have you two staying here indefinitely. There's no room. Just get another place, even if it's just a little rubbish one for now," said Tom, rolling his eyes at me. I smiled. Eddy didn't notice, he carried on his tirade.

"Yeah, because the one we had before was Buckingham f***ing Palace wasn't it?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Watch it Ed, there's a lady present," Tom said calmly.

"Lady? What…? oh, hello," said Eddy, turning around to see me. He looked me up and down and I felt awkward standing there in my pyjamas. Then I shook my head to myself. I was practically living with these guys, I had to get used to it. Anyway, I was decent… I just wasn't wearing a bra. But who wears a bra in bed?

I walked over to the kitchen and caught Tom's eye. He looked slightly guilty and I wondered if he'd been doing the same as Eddy. I swept the thought from my mind. "Mind if I make myself a cup of tea?"

**Tom's POV**

Eddy was whining again, going on about him and Bacon staying with me. I hadn't got room, especially now Kizzy was here. That was another reason too. I couldn't have those two living with Kizzy. Just then, she appeared behind Eddy wearing her pyjamas. My breath caught in my throat. She was really good looking, even the just-got-out-of-bed look made me want to go over there and… But no, I just smiled slightly and let Eddy carry on his rant. I didn't want him to notice her yet. I had to tell him off for swearing in front of her though, it just wasn't right. I caught sight of her figure as she walked over the kitchen near me, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. I tore my eyes away just in time to meet hers as she looked at me. "Mind if I make myself a cup of tea?" she said.

"No, course, go ahead," I said, gesturing at the old kettle. I became immediately embarrassed of the stat of my flat, the old furniture and untidy kitchen. I swore I'd clean it as soon as I could. I realised I needed the loo, but I didn't want to leave Kizzy alone with Eddy… Stupid thought. No use pissing myself in front of her. I desperately wanted things to go well between us. I couldn't remember when these feelings had grown so strong, but they had, and there was no going back.

**Kizzy's POV**

As the kettle boiled, I popped a teabag into a mug and poured the water in.

"I'm going to the loo," announced Tom suddenly, and he walked off towards the bathroom. I shrugged, and pulled the milk out of the fridge. I'd just finished making my tea when Eddy approached me and stood close.

"Kizzy," he said, looking down at me."

"Eddy," I said, echoing his tone of voice as I looked up at him.

"Um, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink sometime."

I groaned internally, hoping he wasn't saying what I thought he was saying. I tried an innocent response. "We went out for a drink last night. And the night before."

Eddy paused for a moment. "No, I mean, just you and me. You know, like a date. I know Bacon already asked, but when you said no I thought-"

"Look Eddy," I interrupted him, choosing my words carefully. "I'm really flattered and thanks for asking, but I just wanna stay friends with you. Okay?"

Eddy's expression was unreadable. It seemed like an hour had passed before he finally spoke. "It's Tom isn't it?"

"What?" I said, panicked.

"You fancy Tom. Don't you?" he said, his jaw set.

"I- I…" I began, not sure how to deny it when he'd come out with it so bluntly.

"That'll be a yes then. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And yes, it's okay," he said, smiling, though it seemed a little forced.

"What's okay?" I asked, lost as to what was happening.

"It's okay of we stay friends. That's fine. I'm not going to hold a grudge or nothin'."

I sighed in relief. "Good." I heard Tom coming out of the bathroom and Eddy turned to leave.

"Where you going Ed?" asked Tom as he walked back into the room.

"Gotta go mate. See you down the pub later yeah? We've still got some guns to sort out," Eddy said, before walking out the door and shutting it loudly behind him.

"What's rattled his cage?" Tom mused. I didn't answer his question, afraid he'd bring it up in front of Eddy and Eddy would tell him my secret. I didn't want Tom to know how I felt, just in case he didn't feel the same.

"So, are you gonna show me the shop then?" I asked, and Tom smiled that half-smile, making my stomach melt.

"Yep. Not going out like that though, are ya?" he asked, still grinning.

I shook my head, before heading to the bathroom for a shower. It was going to be another weird and wonderful day.

Next Time: Kizzy has an idea of how to branch out in her new job, and Tom battles with his feelings.


	8. Firsts

Again I update after a long time of no updates, and again I apologise. However, this one is a long chapter and an eventful one too! That should make up for it! Also once again warning about language, nothing too bad I don't think. I will star letters out where I think it looks okay.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Kizzy's POV**

I was flicking absent-mindedly through a magazine, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was at behind the counter in Tom's shop. I'd been there for a couple of hours so far. He'd shown me how the till worked and various other things I needed to know, before he left me in charge saying he had to 'see a man about a dog'. I highly doubted it was an actual dog, more like some stolen goods, but I wasn't bothered. There were people doing far worse things around here.

I yawned and started fishing in my pocket for my iPod. I wished I could plug it in somewhere and play my music, but nothing was compatible. I settled for popping a single earphone in and listening out for customers with my free ear. Nobody was about, but on my first day I wanted to keep alert. I started singing along to my music and was startled by a sudden presence in front of me.

"Alright there?" Bacon, Eddy and Soap had come in and were standing at the counter. Bacon was grinning at me in a way that made me want to squirm, Eddy was looking slightly apologetically towards his friend and Soap looked thoroughly bored.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to customers?" said Bacon. I raised an eyebrow but before I could reply, Soap spoke.

"She's got a point - what _are_ we doing here? I've got a job to do. There's a party of ten in tonight and I've got food prep to do."

"Oh don't be so sensible all the time Soap," Eddy said, throwing a smile sideways at me. I smiled back in spite of myself.

"Yeah mate, you're just one of those people that hates fun, aren't you?" added Bacon.

"This is supposed to be fun? Stalking the poor girl on her first day at work?" Soap retorted.

"I'd hardly call it work," Eddy said, pointing at the magazine in front of me. "And what is that? Is that a hearing aid? I didn't know you were deaf."

"Pardon?" I said automatically, keeping a straight face.

Eddy raised his voice. "I said I didn't know you were… oh," he said, realising I was having him on. "Good one."

"Thanks. No, I'm just listening to music. They're like headphones but without all the over-the-head clobber," I explained, before remembering I hadn't told them about being from the future. "I got them in… Manchester."

"Manchester?"

I nodded. It was the first place I thought of.

"So that's why you were singing? You sounded lovely," Bacon flirted. I rolled my eyes slightly. "You should keep that up, maybe sing a bit louder and attract more people into the shop. God knows Tom could do with the business."

"What gives you that idea?" Tom's voice carried through the air as he entered the shop, and it hit somewhere right in the centre of me. I grinned down at the counter, and when I looked back up Eddy was looking at me knowingly. Soap had wandered off, leaving Bacon to punch Tom lightly on the shoulder as he approached us.

"Only pulling your leg mate, we know you're rolling in it."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," said Tom, tutting. "This lot aren't giving you any trouble are they?"

"No," I said. "Just making nuisances of themselves as usual."

"I'm not!" cried Soap defensively, his head popping up over the top of a shelf. We all ignored him.

"Look, leave her alone would you?" Tom said. He seemed to be looking at Ed in particular, but I could have imagined it. "It's her first day."

"Yes," said Bacon, suddenly having an idea, "and for that reason we should all go out for a drink tonight, to celebrate!"

I looked at his stupid grinning expression and decided there was no point trying to decline. Anyway, it would be good to go out and have a laugh with the guys. I shrugged and said "alright then, works for me," before going back to singing along to my music.

"She's going to sing to get customers you know," said Eddy matter-of-factly. Tom raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. I looked up at him, and tried to not react to his handsome features that were studying me so intently. I shrugged again and quietly gulped down the lump in my throat.

"That's right, said Soap in a bored voice, reappearing next to us, "she's going to sing so loudly about how fabulous your wares are that people will be queuing to get in. It will be like the oddest musical ever."

"Singing about your wares, eh?" Bacon said suggestively to Tom. "If you know what I mean!"

"That wasn't an innuendo, Bacon," said Soap tiredly. "I'm leaving now, see you tonight." And with that, he walked out the shop. Tom thwacked Bacon round the head and I laughed. Tom smiled at me and I looked back down at my magazine. I was sure I was blushing.

**Tom's POV**

"Now go on then lads, haven't you got jobs to go to?" I said, trying to steer them towards the door.

"No," said Eddy and Bacon simultaneously.

"Well then haven't you two got jobs you need to be finding?" I retorted, and they both murmured in agreement and left, but not before Eddy called to Kizzy "see you tonight!" and waved. She smiled and waved back, and I couldn't help but wonder for the hundredth time if there was something going on between them, or at least if there soon would be. I couldn't help but think tonight was going to be a disaster. I walked back over to Kizzy and she looked up and grinned, her dark hair brushing ever so slightly against her face as it fell over her shoulder. I almost reached out to tuck it back, but stopped myself in time. I gave myself a little shake - I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of enjoying our friendship.

"So, been busy?" I asked casually, and she shrugged.

"I don't know really, I've got nothing to compare it to. Had a few guys in buying electrical equipment and a batty old lady who bought her weight in cat food. I stocked the shelves back up, but there's none left out the back." She was looking directly in my eyes as she spoke, and I couldn't help but wish the moment would last forever. I laughed at the old lady - I knew who she meant and she was quite a character.

"What did she say?" I asked Kizzy. "The old lady I mean?"

"Nothing much really," Kizzy said, before smiling a little. "Well, she did ask after you. She said "where's that handsome young man who's usually here?" and when I asked her who she meant, she said the owner, and, well, that's you."

I laughed again. "Yes, I can imagine she would 'ave said something like that. She's always being a bit…. uh, flirty. She's always coming out with stuff like "if I was fifty years younger, I'd snap you up like that!"!"

"I don't blame her," said Kizzy, and I was taken aback. I looked at her and she looked at me, a tinge of horror in her dark eyes. "I mean, you know, she's probably lonely, what with all her cats or whatever, you know, can't blame her for wanting some romance with a younger man… you know what I mean," she rambled.

I knew what she meant, and it wasn't what I'd hoped - that she couldn't blame her for wanting me in particular.

…

**Kizzy's POV**

That night, I was at the bar talking to JD. He laughed when I told him about my first day in the shop, and the guys started talking loudly at the table behind me, and their words sounded suspiciously like "Where are our drinks? We're dying of thirst!" I rolled my eyes at JD, who snickered to himself as I went over to the table with the first round. I sipped my orange juice as the guys grabbed their pints.

"What happened to putting them down in front of each of us?" said Bacon.

"CBA" I said. "Anyway, alcohol increases thirst, so if you were actually dying of thirst, you'd just die quicker with those."

"Good job we're not actually dying of thirst then isn't it?" said Eddy.

"CBA?" questioned Soap, looking puzzled.

"Means 'can't be arsed'," I explained.

"Oh, I do hate these TLAs," said Tom, and I chuckled into my glass, accidentally spitting some of my drink back into it. I don't think anybody noticed. "Three letter abbreviations," said Tom before Soap could ask. The other three laughed too, and Eddy took the opportunity to ask me how my day went.

"Well," I said, "once I'd got rid of these three idiots who came in and suggested I sing to attract customers, it was alright." Tom laughed and Eddy held his hands up, as if to say 'fine, I walked straight into that one'.

"That's not the only thing you could do to attract customers, if you know what I mean," Bacon said, winking at me.

"Shut up Bacon," said Tom intensely.

"Yeah, don't be a tosser," said Eddy, having another swig of his beer. I just rolled my eyes and laughed it off; I had worked out that was often the best way to deal with Bacon's slightly inappropriate comments.

…

When we'd finished our drinks, Bacon leapt up to get a second round in. He placed four more pints and my lemonade on the table and Eddy started talking about how good it was to finally have a girl in the group.

"You know, somebody to keep us in line, someone a bit more sensible," he said.

I laughed. "Me, sensible? You have no idea!" I said, having a swig of my drink.

"At least you don't get into crazy situations with afro drug dealers, thieves, madmen, weed growers, crooks, debt collectors and loan sharks!" said Bacon.

"Try saying that a bit louder, I don't think the whole pub heard," said Tom in annoyance, and Bacon lowered his voice "sorry," he whispered.

"You don't have an indoor voice, do you Bacon?" I remarked, and the other laughed loudly. Even Soap appeared to be highly amused. I had another sip of my drink and I noticed Tom looking at me. Did he feel the same way as I did? I had no idea. He was so close, sitting right next to me on the bench-style seat against the wall. There was nothing separating us but air. Part of me wanted to just reach over and kiss him, to see how he'd react. I hoped if I ever did develop the courage (or insanity) to do that, he wouldn't push me away. For now, I'd have to stick with not knowing, in the hope that the answer was yes.

…

A little while later, I decided I wanted to go home. I was having a good time and we were all talking about nothing important. Even Soap had been joining in more than I thought he would. However, I had a headache coming on and my stomach felt a little off as well. Maybe I was coming down with something. I had travelled back in time after all, who knew what side effects that could cause?

"I think I'm going to go back," I said to Tom. "I don't feel very well; I want to get to bed."

"I'll come with you," he said, and I smiled, glad for his friendship. If only I could get it to develop into something more. Maybe I would. Why shouldn't I give it a go? Maybe I would….

"Hey, steady on Tom, she doesn't look up to it," said Bacon. Eddy was laughing too, but I failed to see what was so funny.

"Up to what?" I said.

Eddy replied. "Well, you said you wanted to go to bed, and Tom said he'd come with you."

"If you know what I mean!" added Bacon loudly. They both laughed again.

"No, I didn't mean that," Tom stammered, "I meant I'd go home with her, not to bed with her!"

"You'd like to though, wouldn't you?" said Bacon.

"Don't be such a _twat_ Bacon!" Tom said angrily, before helping me up off my chair. I had gone slightly dizzy, and didn't feel safe enough to walk by myself. I held on to Tom's arm as we left the bar and then I slid my arm round his waist as well. I wanted to be close to him. I think at that moment I realised I loved him.

**Tom's POV**

I had no idea what was wrong with Kizzy. When we got home, she looked slightly paler than usual, but still just as beautiful. God, I was turning into a right soppy git! Then I looked at her and realised I didn't care. I sat her down on the sofa, and began making a cup of tea. Tea always makes people feel better. I took the mug over to her and placed it in her hands, but they looked slightly unsteady, so I placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, looking at me with her intense brown eyes.

"What for?" I asked.

"For just being here, looking after me, taking me in, being my friend," she said. "You're amazing." And that's when she leant forwards and kissed me.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
